Membrane parabolic dish mirrors which are formed by the pneumatic, hydraulic, electric, magnetic or electromagnetic deformation of originally plane membranes or individual membrane sections offer the basic advantage of low weight and easy construction as compared to conventional concentrator mirrors. These advantages are especially relevant in the case of the use of such concentrator mirrors for the concentration of sun energy.
Such a membrane concentrator mirror is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,676, the membrane comprising a plurlaity of membrane sections. The membrane is exclusively secured along a circular outer rim of the basic body, so that the resulting mirror configuration corresponds exclusively to the equilibrium status of membrane stress and internal sub-pressure, and air-pressure of the surrounding air, respectively.